


16.

by zzzssll14



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzssll14/pseuds/zzzssll14
Kudos: 5





	16.

裴珠泫提前回来了。  
刚到出站口，她就看见一对“小雨刷”发了疯似的在人群头上挥舞，接着，小雨刷的本体康涩琪出现了。她一下子抱住裴珠泫，把头埋到裴珠泫颈窝里，忿忿的说“姐姐，我好想你！”  
裴珠泫虽然感动，但还是有些难为情，她悄悄的看看周围，然后低声对埋在自己颈窝里的康涩琪说“好多人！快走了！”  
“好！”康涩琪直起身子，狠狠的吸了吸鼻子，然后一把拿过裴珠泫的行李“走吧”  
裴珠泫兴致勃勃的跟上去，同时歪着身子去看康涩琪“你哭了？”  
“我没哭”康涩琪目不斜视的走着  
“没哭那你刚才吸什么鼻子哪？”裴珠泫拉着康涩琪的一只手，在她身边跳来跳去。  
看见裴珠泫在自己身边叽叽喳喳的闹个不停，康涩琪开心的很；但她又觉得自己刚才差点哭鼻子的行为实在是羞人，所以她只能低着头强忍笑意。  
裴珠泫告诉康涩琪家里人要过完年后才会回来，于是裴珠泫就把康涩琪带回了家。大半个月没人在家，屋里积了不少灰尘。裴珠泫回房间收拾行李，康涩琪就懂事的开始帮忙打扫卫生。  
由于两人一到家就打开了暖气片，所以当裴珠泫来到客厅时，看见的就是穿着白色半截袖，拿着扫帚认真打扫卫生的康涩琪，裴珠泫忍不住靠近抱了上去。  
“收拾好了？”康涩琪看了看从身后抱住自己的裴珠泫  
“嗯”裴珠泫把脸埋到康涩琪背上  
“要一起打扫吗？”  
裴珠泫摇摇头，说“你扫”  
“一个人打扫好累”康涩琪淡淡的说  
“那你也别扫了，今天先休息，明天再一起打扫”  
康涩琪笑笑，没管犯懒的裴珠泫，继续打扫。没扫两下，康涩琪就感觉到裴珠泫的手不安分的爬到了自己的肚子上，摸得她的腹部麻酥酥的，康涩琪忍不住说“别闹，不然我就不扫了，都留给你”  
“不嘛，你继续扫你的，别管我”  
裴珠泫先是隔着T恤摸摸康涩琪的肚子，后来发现果然比上次摸时硬了不少，于是就开始拔她压在裤子里的T恤。两只手对康涩琪的腹肌上下其手，惹得康涩琪终于忍不住警告裴珠泫“你要是再摸，那我可就要摸回来了！”  
“你敢！”  
康涩琪勾住裴珠泫的细腰，一用力，裴珠泫就贴了上来，她一脸不服输的样子对裴珠泫说“你看我敢不敢”  
裴珠泫悻悻的去洗澡了，嘴里还念叨着才一个月不见康涩琪就要造反了，康涩琪则在客厅里偷笑。康涩琪认真的清理了裴珠泫家客厅的灰尘，刚坐下来，裴珠泫就擦着头发从浴室里走出来。那一瞬间，康涩琪真的想一下子扑上去。  
“厉害呀康涩琪！”裴珠泫来到客厅，坐到康涩琪旁边的沙发上，惊讶的看着自己家的客厅，还没来得及继续说，嘴就被堵上了。  
“唔...”  
小别胜新婚。康涩琪把这一个月对裴珠泫的爱意都附在了这个吻上，两人缠绵的倒进了沙发里。裴珠泫的身上散发着刚沐浴完特有的洁净的香气，身体既温暖又柔软，康涩琪情不自禁的伸出手在她身上摸索起来。  
裴珠泫被吻得发晕，直到康涩琪的手贴到她的肚子上她才清醒过来，她看着康涩琪，康涩琪也看着她。这张脸该怎么拒绝呢？裴珠泫的理智打着架。  
就在裴珠泫混乱的时候，康涩琪继续起来。她迫不及待的沿着裴珠泫柔软的小腹往上游走，然后一把握住了一只赤裸的乳房，康涩琪心头猛然一颤。  
裴珠泫自然的往沙发的缝隙里缩，喉咙里一声动人的娇喘让康涩琪热血沸腾。  
“别...”  
康涩琪爱死裴珠泫这个模样了，一脸的娇弱，红红的眼眶，发抖的声音，这个样子的裴珠泫康涩琪还是第一次见。“别什么？”康涩琪忍不住狠狠揉了一把手里的软肉，裴珠泫的软腰猛挺起，同时止不住的呻吟起来。  
裴珠泫穿的是一件可爱的胡萝卜睡袍，腰带松松的搭在腰上，所以，当康涩琪的两只手一起摸进来的时候腰带也就掉了，裴珠泫的身子赤裸裸的贴在康涩琪薄薄的T恤上面。“姐姐”康涩琪趴在裴珠泫胸上意乱情迷的看着她，两只手细细的拨动她饱满的乳头，裴珠泫仰着头，兴奋不已。  
裴珠泫的每一声喘息都在康涩琪的心上狠狠的揉一把，康涩琪因此更加兴奋。康涩琪抱起裴珠泫的半截身子，手忙脚乱的脱去还套在她手臂上的一点睡衣，她迫不及待的想要最真实，最柔软的裴珠泫。  
睡袍被胡乱的脱下，裴珠泫猛然惊醒，她费力的想要推开康涩琪，可惜无济于事，康涩琪现在就像一只失去理智的野兽，她完全挣脱不了她。  
康涩琪一下咬住裴珠泫胸上的敏感点，向来怕疼的裴珠泫终于忍不住大喝一声“康涩琪！”  
康涩琪终于停了下来，她松口，裴珠泫胸前的软肉才终于回到自己身上。满脸通红的康涩琪不敢去看裴珠泫，她抓起掉在地上的睡袍胡乱的将裴珠泫裹住，羞愧的说了句对不起，然后摔门逃走了。


End file.
